Vivir como estrellas fugaces
by Aracno
Summary: El mundo ha sufrido un apocalipsis zombie. Clarke y su grupo de gente luchan por su existencia hasta que alguien inesperado se les cruza por el camino. ¿Quién es Lexa y qué quiere? ¿Podrán mantenerse a salvo en un mundo caótico donde la ética y la moral se confrontan continuamente con la necesidad de sobrevivir? ¿Podrá surgir el amor en este nuevo concepto de mundo?
1. Capítulo 1: La farmacia

**Después de pensármelo, he decidido crear mi primera historia de Clexa (otro fanfic para la colección xD). Necesitaba dar otro giro a la historia y supongo que así calmar mis pensamientos sobre esta pareja. He decidido ambientarlo en otro mundo posapocalíptico porque creo sinceramente que el amor entre Clarke y Lexa se forjó así, y quiero intentar seguir esa esencia. (Además, la entrada de Alycia en FTWD puede ser otra excusa para adaptar la historia en dicho mundo). Espero que os guste y que comentéis sin ningún tapujo lo que pensáis, así podré ir mejorando y cambiando aspectos de la trama y podáis disfrutarlo.**

* * *

 **Vivir como estrellas fugaces**

Con toda la prisa que podía darme, empecé a coger gasas, cajas de medicamentos, vendas… Cualquier cosa que veía útil y en buen estado lo metía en mi mochila. No tenía mucho tiempo, hacía ya casi diez minutos que Finn había llamado la atención de los _caminantes_ para abrirnos camino hacia el interior de la farmacia, pero cada segundo que pasaba ahí dentro, ponía más en riesgo la vida de mis compañeros y la mía.

Estaba tan concentrada en recoger todo lo que pudiese lo más rápido posible que no me di cuenta de que Octavia había entrado en la farmacia.

—Clarke, date prisa. Acabo de ver unos treinta _caminantes_ acercándose por el este. Creo que son ambulantes, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos oigan, tenemos que irnos.

—Ya casi he llenado la primera mochila. Ayúdame con la segunda —le dije mientras le lanzaba la bolsa vacía. Octavia la pilló al vuelo.

—Ah, y Clarke… Finn todavía no ha dado señales de vida —Notó como yo le clavaba la mirada y añadió—: Quizás se encontró con otra horda por la calle contigua y tuvo que cambiar de rumbo. Pero ya sabes cómo es él, estará bien, se conoce estas calles mejor que nadi...

De repente oímos varios gemidos que se acercaban cada vez más a la zona donde nos encontrábamos. ¡Mierda! Parecía que los caminantes procedentes del este habían cambiado trayecto ¿Nos habrían oído?

—Tenemos que largarnos cuanto antes de aquí —exclamó Octavia a la vez que se colocaba en la espalda con agilidad la mochila que había llenado de objetos.

—No, tenemos que buscar a Finn y… —pero antes de que acabara la frase, varios _caminantes_ empezaron a aporrear la puerta del establecimiento, bloqueándola.

A través de los cristales, observé cómo se acercaban hacia nosotras los demás cuerpos descompuestos y putrefactos atraídos por el gran estruendo, proveniente de los continuos impactos en la puerta, provocados por nuestros nuevos huéspedes.

Pronto estaríamos rodeadas y no tendríamos escapatoria, así que agarré a Octavia por un brazo y la empujé para que se pusiera en marcha. Observé una de las paredes de cristal y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que tirar una de las estanterías contra ella. La pared estalló en mil pedazos y algún que otro cristal me arañó la cara. Salimos precipitadamente de allí puesto que dicho acto alertó a otros _caminantes_.

Nos alejamos de aquel lugar y fuimos al punto de encuentro, a las afueras de la ciudad, que habíamos establecido entre nosotros por si ocurría algún que otro altercado que se saliera del plan. Octavia y yo estuvimos esperando allí durante dos horas, pero Finn seguía sin aparecer. Me costaba cada vez más respirar, se me acababa la paciencia, así que no pude más y la espeté a Octavia:

—Mira, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Voy a volver a la farmacia a buscarle —le di la espalda y empecé a caminar, pero Octavia me agarró del brazo con fuerza—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Déjame en paz!

—Clarke, cálmate ¿quieres? Ya sabes las reglas: Si nadie regresa al punto de encuentro, hay que retirarse y ya se organizará una búsqueda con los demás mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿Y qué pasa si Finn necesita ayuda ahora?

Notaba como la cabeza me empezaba a palpitar.

—Los alrededores de la farmacia están plagados de caminantes, ya lo viste. No tenemos armas de fuego, sólo navajas, y Finn era el único que llevaba la pistola. ¡Es un suicidio volver! —dejó de hablar un momento para observar mi expresión—. Se está haciendo de noche y todavía nos queda un buen trecho que recorrer. Además, yo no puedo llevar sola las dos mochilas, y necesitamos la medicación, Clarke. Sabes que la necesitamos.

El silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera durante un par de segundos.

—Vámonos —contesté.

.

Después de una hora y media caminando, llegamos a casa. Era una vivienda constituida mayoritariamente por madera, tenía un porche bastante amplio que seguramente, antes de que ocurriera la catástrofe, era un lugar apacible en el cual sus antiguos dueños se tendían para tomar el sol y disfrutar de las buenas vistas que les proporcionaban los altos y robustos árboles que rodeaban la casa. Ahora sólo se observaban en el suelo del porche restos de greda que en su anterior vida debieron de ser macetas, los cuales hacían una curiosa mezcla con la madera carcomida y el musgo que recubría gran parte de la zona.

Por no hablar del estado lamentable del interior de la casa. Cuando llegamos, hacía aproximadamente una semana, la puerta de la entrada principal estaba abierta de par en par, los muebles yacían destrozados por el suelo, la sangre reseca estaba impregnada en las paredes y, como no, en una de las habitaciones del primer piso nos esperaba impaciente un _no-humano_. Recuerdo su rostro, era delicado, delgado y estaba demacrado. Era sólo un niño. En sus ojos no había indicio de miedo, pero a mí me produjo terror al verlos. Tendría más o menos cuatro años, apenas le había dado tiempo a vivir, pero ahí estaba, moviéndose impulsivamente, sin ningún rastro de vida en su mirada vacía. En aquel momento no entendí por qué sentía aquello, y es que había visto muchos caminantes desde entonces, había acabado con la "vida" de otros muchos, pero por alguna razón no fui capaz de terminar con aquella criatura. Así que tuvo que hacerlo otra persona en mi lugar.

A lo largo de los días recopilé álbumes de fotos y, junto con los retratos que habían estado colgados en las paredes de la casa, los observé detenidamente antes de prenderlos fuego. Nunca encontramos ningún cuerpo más, ni ninguna pista o signo que nos revelara el destino de los padres del crío.

Observé la casa desde fuera y, antes de entrar, inspiré mientras en mi mente resonaba la frase "Hogar, dulce hogar". Quizás si lo repetía mucho, algún día se convertiría en realidad. Quizás con el paso del tiempo, todos los que vivíamos allí nos transformaríamos en una grande familia. O quizás no.

Posteriormente, entré con Octavia dentro de la vivienda. Wells nos recibió sobresaltado.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Estáis bien? ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Estaba muy preocupado. Oye, ¿dónde está Finn? —dijo él, atropelladamente.

No le contesté a nada y me dirigí rápidamente al salón. Allí estaba Bellamy, como le habíamos dejado, tumbado en el sofá y tiritando. Abrí la mochila y cogí un bote de antibióticos.

—Octavía pásame la botella —la ordené mientras le metía un par de pastillas en la boca a Bellamy—. Muy bien, ahora bebe.

Después retiré hacia un extremo del sofá la manta que le cubría y le subí la camiseta para dejar al descubierto su vientre. Observé la herida que tenía cerca de la ingle. Parecía que la infección no se había extendido, pero la temperatura corporal le había incrementado ligeramente. No sabía muy bien que hacer a partir de aquí. Antes de que el mundo se fuera a la real mierda, yo estaba estudiando primero de enfermería, pero tenía muy pocos conocimientos y muchas veces improvisaba sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Octavia se sentó en el suelo al lado de su hermano mientras le sujetaba un paño húmedo en la frente para intentar bajar la febrícula. Sin duda se preocupaba mucho por él, pero aun así mantenía la calma como si no ocurriera nada. Era una chica muy fuerte.

Me alejé un poco de ellos y decidí sacar todo lo que habíamos metido en las mochilas. Le di a Octavia unas gasas para que cubriera la herida y la limpiara. De repente me sobresalté.

—Octavia ¿se puede saber qué es ésto? —le dije mientras sostenía en mi mano una caja de condones.

De un momento para otro, su cara ya no trasmitía seriedad, sino picardía.

—Bueno, es que teníamos mucha prisa y no estaba mirando lo que cogía —nos cruzamos las miradas—. No cuela, ¿no? Lo hice porque me lo pidió expresamente Fin…—de repente dejé de sonreír y ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Clarke, lo encontraremos ¿vale?

Me levanté y me fui a una de las habitaciones. Necesitaba estar sola. ¿En serio Finn le había pedido a Octavia que trajera condones? Si sólo nos besamos una vez, además yo le aparté de mí porque no me sentía cómoda. No quería enamorarme de nadie ahora, no quería prendarme de ninguna persona en un mundo donde cada minuto que pasaba podía significar el final. Pero, por lo que veo, a él no le preocupaba todo ésto y quería llegar a algo más.

De inmediato recordé que él seguía ahí fuera, así que empecé a pensar. Después de un largo rato deliberando con mis propios pensamientos, decidí salir en su busca sin avisar a nadie de los que estábamos en la casa. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos posibilidades tenía de encontrarlo de nuevo, además, no podía poner en riesgo la vida de los demás.

.

Cuando la casa se quedó en silencio, agarré la mochila y bajé por las escaleras. Justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de la salida, vi una silueta que procedía del salón. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Era Murphy, me estaba mirando fijamente. Estaba segura de que él sabía perfectamente a donde iba, pero en vez de detenerme o avisar a los demás, se quedó allí plantado, clavándome aquellos ojos inexpresivos y fríos. Después de unos segundos, agaché la mirada y le di la espalda mientras salía de la casa.

.

Después de recorrer por tercera vez en el mismo día aquel camino, llegué a la ciudad. A lo lejos observaba la farmacia donde habíamos estado Octavia y yo. A su alrededor vagaban sin rumbo algunos caminantes. Pero, de pronto, vi aparecer una figura femenina. Me escondí detrás de un coche averiado para que no pudiera verme. Contemplaba sus movimientos con incertidumbre. De repente, aquella silueta esbelta desenfundó una especie de espada que llevaba en la espalda. No, era un palo. ¿Un palo, en serio? Entonces se acercó a los muertos vivientes con paso decidido y, con una agilidad impresionante, empezó a ejecutar una especie de danza coordinando su cuerpo con aquella vara, la cual la manejaba con una extraordinaria velocidad y sutileza mientras los caminantes iban siendo golpeados y se iban desplomando contra el suelo. Me quedé asombrada y pensé que aquella chica seguramente le gustaría Kill Bill... ¿Pero en qué narices acababa de pensar?

Cuando acabó con todos los caminantes de su alrededor, se irguió y enfundó el arma. A continuación comenzó a voltear su cabeza hacia mí. Me oculté aún más detrás del vehículo para asegurarme de que no pudiera descubrir mi presencia. Mientras se giraba, concentré mi atención en ella ya que quería ver su rostro, quería saber quién era aquella mujer, pero justo en ese momento fui golpeada por detrás en la cabeza y antes de caer al suelo perdí el conocimiento.


	2. Capítulo 2: Atrapada

Abrí los ojos. Mis pupilas luchaban por acostumbrarse a la intensidad de luz que llegaba hasta ellas. Sentía como la cabeza me iba a explotar de dolor. Cuando fui a levantarme noté que algo me lo impedía. Resulta que tenía las manos atadas a un poste con unas cadenas, las cuales me impedían escapar. El corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era una extraña mujer y después… después sólo había oscuridad.

Inspeccioné el lugar donde me encontraba con la mirada, para ver si podía localizar algún objeto que pudiera usar para liberarme. Estaba sentada en el suelo, mugriento y lleno de manchas resecas que posiblemente fueran restos de sangre, en una habitación cuadrada y claustrofóbica. A mi izquierda, varios rayos de sol penetraban con timidez una diminuta ventana. ¿Ya era de día? Parecía que había pasado toda la noche en esté cubículo inmundo y sombrío, pero no sabía el motivo de por qué estaba aquí, y no tenía intención de averiguarlo, así que tenía que buscar la manera de salir de allí cuanto antes.

.

De repente, oí un estruendo en la puerta; alguien se acercaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerré los ojos para intentar parecer inconsciente. Alguien abrió la puerta con rapidez. Dio un par de pasos hasta colocarse a mi lado y me dio un pequeño empujón con la pierna para asegurarse de que no estaba despierta. Seguidamente, empezó a desatarme las manos. Cuando por fin las tuve liberadas del poste, pero todavía tenía las cadenas de hierro rodeando mis manos, abrí los ojos y arreé con los grilletes la cara de aquel hombre que, un minuto atrás, me había desatado.

Él cayó al suelo hacia el lado derecho; entonces aproveché para salir corriendo por la puerta, la cual había quedado entornada. Mientras corría desesperada por el laberinto de pasillos, me desenredé las cadenas de las manos, pero las conservé por si en un futuro próximo tenía que usarlas como arma improvisada.

Pero, de repente, llegué a una especie de almacén donde había grandes recopilaciones de… ¿eran latas de comida? ¡Qué barbaridad! Desde que ocurrió la catástrofe, no había visto tal cantidad de comida junta. Con todo lo que había allí, yo podría sobrevivir, junto con Bellamy y los demás, durante tres o cuatro meses.

Inesperadamente, un sonido retumbante me sacó de mi ensimismamiento haciendo que saltara del susto. Parecía un sonido de alarma; quizás habían dado la señal de mi escapada y ya estaban trabajando en mi busca.

Cuando iba a reanudar mi marcha, varios hombres entraron en aquella habitación. Algunos tenían pistolas, otros sólo sostenían porras (parece que el presupuesto no daba mucho de sí…)

Estaba completamente rodeada, era imposible salir de allí, así que tiré al suelo las cadenas y no me resistí cuando me agarraron de los brazos, aunque de regalo me propinaron un puñetazo en el vientre.

Me llevaron a otra estancia donde se encontraba un hombre de una estatura no muy alta, aunque con una imponente figura debida, en gran parte, a su desarrollada musculatura.

—Vaya, vaya. Nunca habíamos tenido una huésped tan problemática —dijo aquel hombre con un tono burlesco mientras sus lacayos me ataban las manos a la espalda y me obligaron a arrodillarme ante él.

—Será porque el servicio de limpieza es una mierda —le dije con tono acusador.

Su expresión facial cambió bruscamente. Ahora su mirada era fría.

—No quiero perder el tiempo. ¿Dónde están los demás?

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —le pregunté sin entender nada.

— ¿Estás sorda o qué? Dime donde están tus compañeros, y cuántos sois. Y espero que no me mientas porque entonces desearás no haber sobrevivido a este _Fin del mundo_.

Su voz denotaba seriedad y noté que sus palabras no eran una simple amenaza, sino que era una afirmación, que me estaba informando de qué me pasaría si no acataba su mandato. La cabeza me daba vueltas, no comprendía por qué me encontraba allí, pero tenía claro que no iba a revelar la ubicación de mis amigos.

— ¿Qué compañeros? Yo estoy sola —le miré fijamente mientras se lo decía, para ver si se creía tal patraña.

Él me clavó los ojos como cuchillas.

— ¿De verdad? Traed al chico —ordenó a dos hombres que se encontraban allí.

Después de unos minutos, volvieron con un tercero. Le sostenían por ambos lados, agarrándole del brazo. Le tiraron al suelo de bruces. Observé que aquel chico estaba lleno de magulladuras. Cuando intentó levantarse, dirigió su mirada hacia mí y abrió los ojos como platos. Era Finn.

Recé para que Finn no reaccionara al verme, para que fingiera que no me conocía, pero, de pronto, gritó mi nombre y corrió hacia mí desesperadamente y… _boom_. El hombre que me estaba interrogando propinó un sonoro puñetazo sobre la cara de Finn. Observé como su cuerpo inerte chocaba contra el suelo.

Sentí como la rabia se apoderaba de mi ser, y me levanté para ir hacia donde yacía Finn, tumbado. Entonces aquel hombre musculoso se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia mí, con la intención de hacerme lo mismo que le hizo a mi amigo.

— ¡Me has mentido! —exclamó él, mostrando su enojo.

Levantó el brazo y lo lanzó hacia mi cara. Cerré los ojos, pero nunca llegó aquel golpe. Miré desconcertada. Era ella, la chica de la noche anterior. Estaba delante de mí y había parado el puño de ese hombre, sin ninguna dificultad, y lo miraba desafiante.

—Pike, ella es mía —dijo la chica mientras sostenía la mirada al hombre, el cual, con rabia y resignación, bajo el brazo al suelo.

Aquella chica se estaba refiriendo a mí. Entonces se dio la vuelta y me clavó la mirada. Por un momento me olvidé de todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor y me sumergí profundamente en sus ojos, de color verde celeste, que me observaban con gran serenidad, pero que a mí me produjeron un nerviosismo inexplicable.

* * *

 **Siento la tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo para seguir con la historia, pero intentaré subir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias por los que seguís la trama, gracias ¡Me hace mucha ilusión! Un saludo!**


	3. Capítulo 3: El plan

Volvía a estar encerrada en otra habitación, pero esta vez era más acogedora que la anterior. No era muy grande, pero había una cama individual, y una mesa rectangular no muy ancha con ropa amontonada encima de ella, y al lado de la indumentaria se encontraba una serie de cuchillos dispuestos en paralelo, muy bien colocados. Si pudiera llegar a ellos, podría cortarme la cuerda con la que me habían atado las manos…

De repente, se abrió la puerta de la habitación violentamente y, justo después, entró la chica que me había salvado de ser noqueada por aquel hombre llamado Pike.

Antes de poder reaccionar, se dirigió hacia mí con una increíble impasividad en su rostro y me agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta obligándome a levantarme. Cuando ya me había puesto en pie, me empujó contra la pared y me sujetó el cuello con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la mano derecha, con una velocidad increíble, sacó un cuchillo de algún bolsillo de su ropa y colocó su hoja en mi garganta. Presionó con fuerza y noté cómo un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por mi cuello. Su cara se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la mía. Sentía el ritmo de su respiración, pausada y gélida.

—Vas a contármelo todo —dijo penetrándome con la mirada.

Aquello hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. Cogí aire y levanté el mentón mostrando más el cuello para desafiarla. Quería aparentar que sus amenazas no me atemorizaban, aunque luchaba por no caerme al suelo, ya que mis piernas empezaban a flaquear.

—Apártate de mí —dije lo más serio que pude, rezando para que ella no hubiera notado el miedo en mi voz.

Para mi asombro, se quedó unos segundos más inspeccionando mi mirada, y después se alejó de mí. Quizás ella no esperaba aquella respuesta. Guardó un metro de distancia entre nosotras dos; entonces aproveché para espirar profundamente. Sentí un gran alivio en el pecho.

Mi cerebro empezó a funcionar de nuevo. Analicé la situación en la que me encontraba. Aquellas personas no parecían ser unos atracadores, ya que podían habernos robado a Finn y a mí todo lo que teníamos cuando nos encontraron en la ciudad y dejarnos allí para, posteriormente, ser devorados por los _caminantes_. En cambio, nos habían secuestrado y llevado a su guarida. Tampoco nos habían matado… aún. Tal vez nos habían confundido con otras personas, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que quisieran descubrir dónde nos alojábamos para asaltarnos y llevarse todos nuestros recursos.

Me di cuenta de que ella seguía delante de mí, esperando una respuesta, así que rompí el silencio:

— ¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí… —me acordé de Finn—… de nosotros?

—La verdad —contestó al momento.

Para nada me esperaba esa respuesta. ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? No tenía nada que esconder, excepto la ubicación de mis amigos, cosa que no iba a revelar jamás.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Qué me dejasteis inconsciente en la ciudad? ¿Qué me trajisteis aquí y me encerrasteis en un cuchitril de mierda en contra de mi voluntad? ¿Qué me acabas de amenazar con clavarme un cuchillo en la garganta? —el corazón se me estaba acelerando de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hacíais en la ciudad tu amigo y tú? —me interrumpió, ignorando todo lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

—Sobrevivir —la espeté, sin saber qué debía contarla y qué no.

—Espero que seas más específica y no pretendas engañarme, porque entonces te devolveré a manos de Pike.

Me repudiaba el hecho de que me tratara como un simple objeto que pudieran pasarse de unos a otros, pero sin duda prefería estar con aquella chica, en vez de con el cabrón que golpeó a Finn.

—No diré nada hasta que vea a mi amigo. ¿Cómo está?

—Eso depende de ti —respondió—. Contesta a mis preguntas con sinceridad y quizás podáis salir con vida.

Un "quizás" no me valía como garantía de nuestra supervivencia, aunque, siendo realista, era lo único a lo que me podía aferrar en ese momento, así que lo tomaba o lo dejaba.

—Muy bien, pero antes quiero saber quién eres y por qué no dejaste que ese tal Pike me golpeara —dije, esperando que mis preguntas no fueran inoportunas.

—Mi nombre es Lexa, y puedo asegurarte que tu supervivencia en este _Nuevo Mundo_ dejará de ser tu peor preocupación como no me digas lo que quiero saber.

Su tono severo, pero tranquilo me causó una mezcla de sentimientos. Su presencia imponía diez veces más que la de Pike, y eso que ni siquiera me había levantado la voz, además ella era bastante más joven que él; parecía ser un par de años mayor que yo. En realidad, creo que eran aquellos ojos suyos los que me hacían temblar.

—No me has contestado a la segunda pregunta —Me sobresalté al decir aquellas palabras, salieron de mí con total naturalidad; pero, al poco rato, me arrepentí de haberlas pronunciado.

Ella hizo un amago de sonreír, pero recobró la compostura y noté como se irguió a la vez que sacaba pecho.

—Gustus, mi acompañante, te encontró detrás de un coche. Fue el que te golpeó en la cabeza. Así que técnicamente me perteneces y me debo hacer cargo de ti.

—Ah, vale ¿qué ahora soy un objeto con el que puedes trapichear? ¿O una esclava?

Lexa notó mi enfado y prosiguió:

—No lo entiendes. Nuestras reglas son así —empezó a andar alrededor de la habitación— Si yo te encuentro, yo me ocupo de descubrir todo sobre ti. Pero mis métodos son muy diferentes a los de Pike, si es que todavía no te has dado cuenta, y si no compara cómo te encuentras tú con el estado físico de tu amigo ahora mismo.

Me agitaba cada vez que mencionaba a Finn, pero sin duda lo que intentaba era intimidarme.

—Ahora resulta que te tengo que dar las gracias ¿no? No sabía que en el _"Nuevo Mundo"_ existía esa técnica tan desgastada del poli bueno y el poli malo.

De repente, su expresión del rostro cambió bruscamente y se tensó. Se acercó a mí y su mirada se volvió sombría y hermética.

—Esto no es un juego, Clarke, y aquí no hay personas buenas ni malas. Todos queremos sobrevivir, y muchos lo harán a cualquier coste. Y si tú eres un impedimento para mí, no dudaré en borrarte del mapa.

Me quedé sin aliento. Ella volvía a estar muy cerca de mí, atravesándome con aquellos ojos verdes. Sabía mi nombre, quizás lo oyó cuando Finn me llamó al verme de nuevo, delante de Pike. Aquella reacción me dejó sin palabras y noté que, de nuevo, me volvía a faltar el aire.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar a que Lexa le autorizara pasar a la habitación.

—Indra, ¿qué ocurre? —dijo Lexa a la mujer que acababa de asomarse por la puerta.

—Es el chico… ya se ha fugado —dijo la mujer, mientras me echaba una ojeada.

— ¿Finn? ¿Ha conseguido escapar? —pregunté, intentando esconder mi sorpresa mezclada con alegría.

Entonces observé en el rostro de Lexa una expresión que todavía no había visto en ella; parecía… ¿decepcionada? Al cabo de unos segundos me miró y me dijo:

—Ese era el plan.


	4. Capítulo 4: Eres mía

—Ese era el plan —dijo Lexa, y se sentó encima de la cama —. Indra, gracias. Puedes marcharte si quieres —declaró a aquella mujer que seguía posada en la puerta, a lo que ella ordenó sin decir ninguna palabra más.

No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, así que no me anduve con rodeos y se lo pregunté:

—Lexa, ¿qué plan es ese? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar su nombre saliendo de mi boca, pero volvió a recobrar su gesto serio, y observó cómo la preocupación y la incertidumbre se apoderaba de mí paulatinamente.

—Si Pike no conseguía sonsacar ninguna información relevante a tu amigo o sospechaba que él podría estar mintiéndole, entonces le dejaría huir.

Vale, definitivamente no comprendía absolutamente nada de aquel plan, pero no resultó necesario hacérselo saber a Lexa, puesto que ella prosiguió con su explicación.

—Haríamos creer a tu amigo que había conseguido escapar de aquí, no sin antes habernos asegurado que él conocía perfectamente la ciudad, pero eso ya lo averiguamos cuando fuimos detrás de él el día en que lo detuvimos. Me informaron de que estaba conduciendo una pequeña horda de _caníbales_ en ese momento —paró de hablar y me miró por si quería añadir nuevos datos a su testimonio.

 _Caníbales_ , así es como llaman ellos a los _caminantes_. Entonces mi cabeza empezó a pensar. No podía ser, todo lo que había intentado evitar desde que llegué aquí… no, no y no.

—Le habéis dejado escapar para saber dónde estamos instalados mi gente y yo —bajé la cabeza con frustración cuando ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo espero que tu amigo no sea tan estúpido de volver a por ti ahora, pero dudo mucho que haga tal cosa debido al estado físico en el que se encuentra. Pike se ha asegurado de ello. Ah, y reza para que ningún _caníbal_ acabe con él mientras intenta atravesar la ciudad.

La rabia empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, provocando una tensión constante en cada uno de mis músculos. No podía estar pasando ésto, no podían dejar que descubrieran a Octavia, Bellamy, Wells y… hasta en el fondo me preocupaba por el imbécil de Murphy. Eran mi familia, lo único que me quedaba en este jodido mundo, y tenía que protegerlos por encima de todo.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando Finn llegue hasta nuestro refugio? —pregunté sin miramientos.

—Teniendo en cuenta que Pike habrá enviado sólo a uno de sus hombres para seguir a tu amigo, cuando le conduzca hasta donde estáis instalados, le matará antes de que pueda entrar y alertar a las posibles personas que se encuentren en vuestro refugio. Luego volverá aquí e informará a Pike de vuestra localización. Y sí, creo que no hace falta que te diga lo que hará después.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, no sabía que podía hacer para parar esa futura matanza, así que, sin más, me derrumbé ahí mismo, delante de ella.

—Si necesitáis armas, comida, o cualquier otra cosa, os lo daremos todo aunque no tengamos mucho, de verdad, y no volveremos a pisar esta ciudad, nos iremos lejos de aquí, pero por favor, no matéis a mis amigos —no pude contener las lágrimas al decir aquello —. No hemos hecho nada, te lo suplico Lexa, no los mates.

Ella se quedó meditando durante unos minutos, observándome con aquella mirada suya, tan fría y calculadora. Por fin rompió el silencio:

— ¿Qué tal le va a Diana Sydney en Arkadia?

— ¿Qui… quién? —en ese momento, mi cara debía de ser un poema, porque no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que me había preguntado. Lexa seguía escrutándome con la mirada, esperando una señal por mi parte, algún signo que la revelara si la estaba mintiendo.

Al cabo de un rato, ella desistió y me dijo:

—Muy bien, avisaré a uno de mis mejores camaradas, Lincoln, para que pueda detener el asesinato de tu amigo Finn cuando éste llegue a su destino. Pero, Clarke —me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando cambió el tono de voz al decir mi nombre —, tendrás que decirme en qué lugar os ubicáis para que Lincoln pueda llegar cuanto antes.

No me gustaban este tipo de decisiones. ¿Podía confiar en ella? ¿Todo lo que me había dicho hasta el momento sería verdad o una trampa para que revelara la localización de mis amigos? Si lo que me había contado era cierto, entonces todavía quedaba esperanza para salvar a mi gente. Por el contrario, si todo aquello era una farsa, un plan para que confesara el lugar donde nos asentábamos, entonces yo sería la responsable de la muerte de todos mis compañeros.

De repente, me vino una pregunta a la mente:

—No comprendo por qué me sigues teniendo aquí, con vida.

—Ya te lo dije, eres mía.

Lo dijo tan sutilmente, casi como un susurro, que incluso no me importaba ser suya totalmente durante un par de hor… ¿Pero qué narices me pasaba? No sé por qué a veces me costaba pensar con claridad cuando hablaba con aquella entonación tan suave y delicada.

Ella prosiguió, aunque no sabía con exactitud si se había dado cuenta de mi reacción.

—Yo me hago cargo de ti, y Pike se hace cargo de tu amigo Finn. Ya te expliqué que Pike y yo tenemos métodos diferentes, pero ambos habíamos llegado a un acuerdo y al final quedamos en que él no llevaría a cabo el plan hasta que yo no hubiera terminado de interrogarte. Pero el muy imbécil hace lo que le da la gana y no esperó a que yo terminara contigo… o sea, ya me entiendes…

Me miró de reojo al decir aquello último, pero esta vez no me mantuvo la mirada, incluso parecía haberse avergonzado un poco… Serían imaginaciones mías; aquella chica era una gárgola en cuanto a expresiones faciales se trataba. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos transmitían mucho más que las palabras que pronunciaba…

Entontes se me ocurrió otra alternativa para no revelar la localización de mis amigos en ese momento y para que sólo lo pudiera saber una sola persona, Lincoln.

—Lexa, yo podría ir con Lincoln y conducirle hasta donde se encuentra mi gente, así cuando podamos detener al emisario de Pike, podré hablar con Finn y los demás. Así les explicaré la situación en la que nos encontramos y nos iremos de allí —un brillo apareció en mis ojos, esperando a que aquella chica estricta, aunque parecía que tenía un atisbo de compasión, aceptara mi petición.

Pero antes de que contestara, ya sabía sus pensamientos, se lo veía en su mirada ya que volvió a observarme con aquellos ojos gélidos e inexpugnables.

—No puedo hacerlo, Clarke.

—¿Por qué? —repliqué con un tono acusador.

—Porque si descubro que me has engañado o algo sale mal, tu pagarás por ello.


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Traición?

Las horas siguientes se me hicieron eternas. Me encontraba en aquel habitáculo, sola. Resultó ser la habitación donde dormía Lexa. Me dejó encerrada allí porque, según ella, la última vez que dejó a uno de sus rehenes en los cuartos de aislamiento, apareció misteriosamente asesinado por asfixia. Parecía que en aquella comunidad tenían algún que otro problema interno…

La verdad es que le agradecí aquel gesto, aunque no me duró mucho aquel sentimiento de gratitud cuando me encadenó las manos a la espalda y sujetas a una pata de la cama. Y no, no podía mover la cama porque estaba fuertemente adherida al suelo.

Me dolía el trasero de estar sentada en el compacto suelo de piedra, y encima sentía que la vejiga me iba a explotar. No sé cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar así y, sinceramente, no me apetecía orinarme encima… Joder, Lexa, me podrías haber dejado un cubo a mano o algo.

Para matar el tiempo, volví a recordar lo que había ocurrido un par de horas atrás _: Lexa me había dicho que yo era su garantía y que si salía algo mal de lo que habíamos planeado, entonces ya podría irme despidiendo de este mundo. Bueno, o así lo interpreté yo._

 _Que yo era su garantía… era lo más bonito (y a la vez un tanto estremecedor) que me habían dicho hace mucho tiempo. Clarke, céntrate ¿quieres? Al final, después de reflexionarlo mucho, desvelé el lugar donde se encontraban mis amigos, y también le dije cuántos éramos. Después de eso, Lexa llamó a Indra, la cual resultó estar al otro lado de la puerta, como si la hubiera estado custodiando todo ese tiempo en el que Lexa y yo habíamos estado conversando._

 _Hablaron entre ellas casi susurrando y sólo conseguí oír con claridad el nombre de Pike y Lincoln. Después Indra se retiró, supongo que para avisar a Lincoln de cuál era su nueva misión. Pero entonces pasó algo que me pilló con la guardia baja. Lexa empezó a desvestirse delante de mí. Me daba la espalda mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo su camiseta, y posteriormente tiró de ella hacia arriba._

 _Dejó al descubierto su torso desnudo, no llevaba sujetador. Recorrí con la mirada sus curvas femeninas mientras ella agarraba una banda elástica y se cubría los pechos (los cuales no tuve la ocasión de ver) con ella ágilmente, dándola un par de vueltas por detrás de la espalda. El cabello castaño le caía sobre uno de sus hombros formando juguetonas ondulaciones. Después se quitó los pantalones grises, mostrando unas braguitas oscuras que se amoldaban perfectamente a sus atléticos glúteos. Comencé a sentir una leve presión en mi entrepierna ¿Cómo no me había fijado antes en lo jodidamente atractiva que era aquella chica?_

 _Con rapidez, se puso unos pantalones ajustados que marcaban a la perfección su esbelta figura, seguido de una camiseta negra. Se calzó unas botas altas y se colocó unas muñequeras. Cuando ya estaba completamente vestida, se dio la vuelta y descubrió cómo la estaba mirando descaradamente. Encima, sin darme cuenta, me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras la observaba. Velozmente, aparté la mirada de ella y noté como me empezaba a enrojecer._

 _Ella ignoró mi gesto y se dirigió hacia la mesa, de la cual cogió un par de cuchillos de encima. También agarró un palo enfundado que tenía apoyado en la pared. Entonces recordé que esa fue la especie de vara con la que la vi la noche anterior usando contra los caminantes. Lexa se disponía a salir al exterior, justo en ese mismo momento._

— _Le… Lexa —la voz me temblaba un poco, todavía no me había recuperado de lo que acababa de ver —. Creía que sólo Lincoln iba a salir a por Finn._

— _Cambio de planes —me informó a la vez que me ataba a la pata de la cama —. No te preocupes —dijo infiltrándose con osadía en la profundidad de mis ojos, los cuales la miraban desconcertados. Después salió por la puerta dejándome sola en su habitación, sin darme la oportunidad de preguntarle nada más._

.

Definitivamente la había cagado. Le había dicho todo a Lexa y seguro que iría a contárselo a Pike. Yo misma acababa de sentenciar a muerte a mis amigos, mi gente… mi familia. ¿O si no por qué tendría tanta prisa Lexa por abandonar el lugar? Hasta se había cogido aquel dichoso palo con el que zurraba a los caminantes. Eso significaba que iba a salir al exterior, a por mis amigos. Me dejé engañar, joder, no debería haber abierto la puta boca. Quizás lo de la huida de Finn había sido un bulo para que yo cantara, aunque me parecía bastante rebuscado, pero en este mundo me podía esperar cualquier cosa.

 _No te preocupes…_

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. ¿Debería confiar en ella?

De repente, oí una serie de pasos por el pasillo. Había gente corriendo y dando voces, algo gordo estaba ocurriendo. Súbitamente, la puerta de la habitación de abrió y entró un hombre alto y corpulento. Se dirigió con prisa hacia mí, pero yo intenté gritar, estaba segura de que me iba a matar.

—Calma, chica, Lexa quiere verte —explicó aquel hombre a la vez que me desataba las manos de la pata de la cama.

Iba a preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, pero me quedé sin habla. No sabía si me estaba ayudado o no, pero me dejé llevar. El me sujetó de los hombros y me condujo fuera de la habitación. Corrimos por el pasillo entre la gente que se desplazaba de un lado a otro, parecían asustados. Vi a mujeres y un par de ancianos, incluso a algún niño. Cuando notaban mi presencia, se apartaban mirándome con cautela, como si fuera una extraña, un peligro. Bueno, de hecho sí que era una extraña para ellos, pero no sabía por qué me veían como una amenaza ya que yo estaba tan asustada como ellos.

El hombre seguía sujetándome por los hombros, hasta que me condujo a una sala bastante amplia, llena de ventanas rectangulares. Parecía que aquel lugar era la entrada del edificio, el recibidor. Entonces bajé la vista y allí los vi enfrente de mí, en la puerta principal. Estaban Octavia, Bellamy, Wells, Murphy y Finn, pero también se encontraban a su lado Lexa, Indra, un hombre y una mujer que no conocía. También había otro hombre, arrodillado, pero estaba atado por las manos.

Entonces Bellamy se dio cuenta de mi presencia, así que eché a correr hacia ellos, esquivando las manos de aquel hombre robusto que me había conducido hasta allí. Pero Lexa vio mis intenciones y gritó:

—¡Gustus, retenla! —ordenó a ese hombre que me había desatado. Pero él no me detuvo.

O sea que aquel gorila musculoso que me había liberado minutos atrás, era el que me dejó inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza… ¡Menuda lógica! Pero en ese momento no quería entender nada de todo aquello, sólo quería reencontrarme con mis amigos y saber si estaban bien.

Llegué hasta Bellamy, y lo abracé hasta quedarme sin aliento. El me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos apretándome con fuerza contra él.

— ¡Ay! Cuidado _princesa_ —gruñó él sonriendo, y me di cuenta de que le estaba presionando la herida que tenía en el vientre con mis caderas.

—Lo… lo siento, ¿cómo estáis todos? —balbuceé separándome de él e intentando impedir, sin éxito, que una lágrima de desahogo cayera por mi mejilla.

— ¡Oh, dios mío, Clarke! Estás bien, joder, menos mal —exclamó Octavia cogiéndome por las muñecas —. ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Fui a contestarle, aunque no sabía cuáles eran las respuestas, pero Wells y Finn se abalanzaron hacia mí en ese mismo momento. Por el rabillo del ojo, observé cómo Murphy se mantenía alejado de mí, clavándome la mirada. Me estremecí ante su reacción.

Pero, de repente, apareció Pike acompañado de una decena de hombres y mujeres armados con pistolas y alguna que otra escopeta. Porras, también sostenían porras. Nos rodearon a todos, incluidos Lexa y sus compañeros.

—Dejad las armas en el suelo —ordenó Pike a Lexa y los demás —Seréis acusados de traición.

Observé como Indra sujetaba un pequeño revolver con su mano derecha, y lo escondía detrás de la espalda. Nadie se movió ante tal mandato y, en respuesta, Lexa alzó la voz, tan firme e imponente como nunca antes la había oído.

— ¿Traición? Fuiste tú el que violó nuestro acuerdo y enviaste a Roan para que ejecutara el plan y matara al chico —En ese momento, Lexa apuntó con el dedo índice al hombre que yacía en el suelo arrodillado y maniatado. Supongo que ese debía de ser Roan, el hombre que siguió a Finn hasta nuestro hogar y que después tenía la misión de asesinarle. Me dio una arcada cuando le miré a la cara.

Un murmullo empezó a brotar entre la gente que se había colocado para ver tal escena. Dichas personas no iban armadas, y entre ellos había algún niño y anciano, quizás con alguno de ellos me habría cruzado anteriormente por los pasillos cuando iba con Gustus.

Pike apretó los puños con fuerza. No debió de gustarle que aquella información se revelara delante de toda esa gente.

—No sabemos quiénes son estas personas, podrían venir de Arkadia… ¡Y tú te atreves a traerles a nuestra casa! —vociferó Pike, y continuó— Nos habéis puesto en peligro, a todos nosotros.

Las voces de los espectadores se hicieron cada vez más sonoras. La gente nos lanzaba miradas de desprecio… de miedo.

Indra dio un paso al frente, lo que provocó que bastante gente comenzara a callarse. Parecía que tenían un gran respeto hacia ella.

—No sabemos quiénes son estas personas, tú bien lo has dicho, Pike. Por eso no es justo prejuzgarlos sin tener ninguna prueba contra ellos —declaró Indra, acaparando la atención de todos los oyentes de la sala —Hagamos esto de manera civilizada. Es absurdo que peleemos entre nosotros. —Después de decir estas últimas palabras, arrojó el revolver al suelo.

Lexa imitó a Indra dejando caer la vara que tenía en la espalda. El hombre y la mujer que la acompañaban también se despojaron de sus cuchillos. Mis amigos estaban desarmados totalmente, así que sólo se dedicaron a mirar la escena con gran confusión. Lo mismo hice yo ¿Qué leches estaba pasando?

Pike se movía de un lado a otro nervioso. Se paró en seco y exclamó:

—Muy bien —masculló para sí mismo—. Nos reuniremos urgentemente para debatir sobre lo que debemos hacer con los forasteros — dijo alzando la voz mientras giraba levemente la cabeza y clavaba la mirada a Lexa—, y también sobre el destino de aquellos que les han ayudado a llegar hasta aquí.

Posteriormente, se levantó un nuevo revuelo entre la gente que estaba observando el panorama; en ese momento pensé que sólo les faltaban las palomitas y la Coca-Cola para disfrutar del acontecimiento que estaban presenciando.

—Excepto Indra —dijo Pike en alto, dirigiéndose hacia ella—. Tú te reunirás con nosotros para discutir, como siempre haces. Alguien tendrá que defender vuestra postura —dijo él sonriéndola amargamente, aunque Indra hizo caso omiso a su gesto. —Mientras tanto, los demás permanecerán en la sala de aislamiento, hasta que lleguemos a una resolución.

Mientras Indra se alejaba con Pike, varios hombres nos agarraron por los hombros. Vi cómo a Lexa y a sus compañeros les hacían lo mismo, pero ella no opuso resistencia alguna, así que yo también me dejé trasladar. Nos encerraron a todos juntos en una habitación bastante espaciosa, teniendo en cuenta que éramos unas diez personas, incluida yo. También habían metido a Roan con nosotros, y seguía atado… eso estaba bien.

Aquel lugar estaba provisto de una mesa grande, y alrededor de ella había cuatro sillas. En una esquina se encontraba un sofá bastante viejo, aunque todavía se distinguía el color azulado de la tela que le recubría.

Nada más entrar, cerraron la puerta de aquel lugar. Octavia y Finn sujetaban a Bellamy por los brazos, y le dejaron caer en el sofá.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunté preocupada a Octavia.

—Es la herida, creo que de tanto andar y con la fricción de los pantalones, se le ha podido abrir más —explicó ella, mirando a su hermano con malestar.

La herida, es verdad, me había olvidado completamente de ella.

Me acerqué hasta Bellamy para echarle un vistazo. Seguía sentado en el sofá, así que me puse de rodillas y me coloqué entre sus piernas para poder echar así un mejor vistazo a la herida. Le levanté la camiseta y tiré de sus pantalones un poco hacia abajo, para dejar al descubierto la parte de arriba de la ingle, donde se encontraba la lesión. Bellamy gimió en bajo cuando le rocé si querer la herida.

De repente, sentí un malestar en mi nuca. Me giré un momento y allí la vi. Lexa me estaba escrutando de nuevo con la mirada, desde el otro lado de la sala. Sacudí la cabeza y me centré en Bellamy.

—Está enrojecida, debe de haber sido por la fricción de los pantalones, pero tiene buena pinta, aunque todavía está infectada —miré a Octavia— ¿Por casualidad no habréis traído las cosas que cogimos de la farmacia?

Octavia, en vez de contestarme, echó una mirada hacia donde se encontraba Lexa con sus dos compañeros, el hombre y la mujer misteriosos, que todavía no conocía.

De repente, el hombre que estaba con Lexa se acercó a nosotros. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un bote de antibióticos que me resultó familiar. Sin pensármelo mucho, tendí mi mano y cogí la medicación. Después, él se alejó. Miré a Lexa, la cual parecía bastante sorprendida por lo que había visto.

—Clarke, el que te acaba de dar los antibióticos es Lincoln. Cuando vinieron a por nosotros, le rogué que me dejara coger el bote, que era para mi hermano. Él me hizo caso y se lo guardó sin que nadie más se enterara —murmuró Octavia al ver mi ceño fruncido.

"Interesante. Gracias Lincoln, me caes bien" pensé.

—Gracias, princesa —me dijo Bellamy cuando le di su ración de pastillas, mientras me alborotaba cariñosamente el pelo.

Pero me sentía incómoda, y sabía por qué era. Lexa no me había apartado la mirada ni un solo segundo. Me armé de valor para afrontar una vez más los ojos de aquella chica, quería aguantarle la mirada. Entonces lo hice, volví la cabeza hacia ella y ahí estaba aquel verde celeste, quemándome las retinas. Aparté la mirada hacia su cuerpo, no podía soportar tanta intensidad. Pero de repente observé que Lexa tenía una herida a nivel de la muñeca, estaba sangrando y ella se sujetaba en brazo con fuerza. Me levanté de entre las piernas de Bellamy y me dirigí hacia ella para echar un vistazo a su corte.

No me lo creía. ¿De verdad estaba andando hacia ella? Me molestaba demasiado no saber por qué su presencia me incomodaba, por qué no dejaba de observarme de esa manera.

Ya estaba cerca de ella, sólo faltaba un metro para tocarla.


	6. Capítulo 6: Princesa

Estaba en frente de ella e iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo pero, de pronto, la mujer que se encontraba a su lado se interpuso entre nosotras dos.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, _princesa_? —dijo con mofa al ver mis intenciones de acercarme a Lexa.

—Anya, no te preocupes —contestó Lexa afectuosamente dirigiéndose a aquella mujer —. Sólo quiero mantener una conversación en privado con _su alteza_.

Después de esas palabras, Anya sonrió y me envió una mirada de desdén, a la vez que Lexa estaba intentando aguantar la risa. Estaba fijándome en las comisuras de Lexa que luchaban por intentar enseñar su reservada sonrisa, pero notaba cada vez más como mi cabreo iba aumentando. Me molestaba increíblemente que aquellas dos se estuvieran riendo en mi cara tan descaradamente. Y todo porque Bellamy me había llamado en un par de ocasiones " _princesa_ ".

Anya se alejó de nosotras y se dirigió a la esquina donde se encontraba Lincoln, el cual estaba observando aquella escena y parecía estar divirtiéndose con ello. No quise girarme para mirar a mis amigos, pero sabía con certeza que estaban observándome. Seguramente todavía no comprendían qué narices hacían encerrados con la gente que les había obligado a venir aquí. Hasta a mí me costaba entenderlo.

Lexa notó mi enfado, y se me pasó por la cabeza darme la vuelta y dejarle con aquel corte en su muñeca y que siguiera sangrando, pero entonces, ella posó su mano sobre la mía. Se me erizó la piel en un segundo, me había pillado de improvisto.

—Clarke, no te lo tomes a mal. Llevamos tanta tensión acumulada que creo que necesitábamos un momento de desconexión.

Dejó de tocarme la mano y me miró esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Aquel acto me causó un incomprensible nerviosismo. Bajé la mirada, ya que sus ojos verdes me incomodaban y me armé de valor para contestarla.

—Ve a la mesa y siéntate en una silla. Quiero echarte un ojo a esa herida del brazo —dije seriamente (aunque procurando no mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba) ignorando su intento de disculparse por haberse burlado de mí.

Después de escuchar mis palabras, Lexa volvió a recuperar su apariencia severa y se encaminó hacia la mesa.

Ya tenía lo que quería, que era apartarme de los demás con Lexa para poder hablar con más intimidad, así podría explicarme mejor todo lo que había ocurrido.

Yo la seguí detrás, observando la increíble ligereza que tenía al andar. Se sentó en una silla y yo me coloqué en otra en frente de ella. Le tomé su brazo derecho y lo situé encima de la mesa, con la palma de la mano hacia arriba. Después le quité con el máximo cuidado la muñequera manchada de sangre. Mientras recorría mis dedos por su antebrazo, noté como ella empezó a tensarse.

Le examiné el corte que tenía cerca de la muñeca y que le subía verticalmente hacia el codo, no parecía muy profundo, quizás le tendría que dar un par de puntos. Mientras lo hacía, podía percibir como Lexa me estaba contemplando, y eso me alteraba.

— ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? —pregunté intentando sonsacar alguna información de lo sucedido cuando yo me encontraba atada a la pata de la cama.

—Fue Roan, mientras le estábamos intentando parar cuando iba a matar a Finn.

— ¿Por qué no fue sólo Lincoln cómo me dijiste? ¿Por qué fuisteis tres personas más? —le repliqué al instante. Lexa me miró con desconcierto ante la rapidez con la que le había preguntado.

—Cuando nos enteramos de que Pike había mandado a Roan para ejecutar el plan, tuvimos que hacerlo. Sabíamos que Roan acabaría sin ninguna dificultad con todos los que estaban en la casa en cuestión de minutos. Es muy peligroso —miró el corte que tenía en el brazo—, y bueno, esto es lo mínimo que podría habernos hecho.

Sonrió al decir esas últimas palabras. ¿Había sonreído de verdad? Podría acostumbrarme a que lo hiciera más a menudo.

Pero había algo que no lograba entender, algo que no me encajaba en toda la historia que me estaba contando.

— ¿Por qué habéis traído a mi gente aquí? Creía que habíamos quedado en que los dejarías marchar, y ahora estamos todos retenidos.

—No habíamos quedado en nada de eso —hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho de manera cortante—. Tenemos normas, Clarke, y cuando Pike averiguara que habíamos golpeado y atado a uno de los nuestros (Roan) y que os habíamos dejado escapar…

—Os acusarían de traición —añadí, y ella asintió, aunque yo continué—. Bueno, pero ahora también os han acusado de lo mismo.

—Ya, pero la diferencia es que estáis con nosotros y tenéis una oportunidad para defenderos. Si os hubiéramos dejado huir, Pike habría ido detrás de vosotros y no pararía hasta acabar con vosotros. Según su lógica, no huyes si no tienes nada de lo que esconderte.

—Bueno, que te peguen en la cabeza para dejarte inconsciente y que luego te secuestren, creo que es motivo suficiente para querer huir —dije irónicamente, a lo que Lexa volvió a sonreír.

Le he hecho sonreír. Parecía una persona completamente diferente cuando lo hacía… parecía una chica joven, normal y corriente, que solo quiere vivir la vida y pasárselo bien.

—Y si les hubiéramos dejado escapar —bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y continuó— no podría haber asegurado tu protección.

Sentí un golpe en el pecho al escuchar aquello. No sabía si se preocupaba por mí de verdad, pero tenía que reconocer que no me había tratado tan mal después de todo, aunque obviando el hecho de que, horas atrás, me había amenazado con un cuchillo en el cuello.

No supe que contestarle, así que cambié bruscamente de tema y me centré en su herida.

—Tendré que darte un par de puntos, pero no tienes nada grave —dije casi susurrando. Se me notaba en la voz lo nerviosa que me ponía al estar con Lexa, y odiaba tener esa sensación delante de ella, odiaba que percibiera la inquietud que despertaba en mí.

— ¿Sabes dar pun…

De repente, se abrieron las puertas de la sala. Posteriormente entraron una serie de personas armadas. Entre ellos reconocí a Gustus. Mientras se adentraban en la sala, Octavia y Wells cogían a Bellamy para levantarlo del sofá y alejarse de los recién llegados.

—Por orden de Pike, podéis volver a vuestras habitaciones —gritó uno de ellos—. Los forasteros os quedaréis a pasar la noche aquí hasta que se os dé una nueva orden.

Gustus se acercó a Lexa con indiferencia y le habló sin mirarla y murmurando para que nadie se diera cuenta de que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra:

—Indra ha conseguido convencer a Pike de que retire la imputación de traición.

Lexa permaneció impasible ante tal información y Gustus se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se levantó de la silla con sutileza y me buscó con los ojos.

—Hasta dentro de poco, _princesa_ —dijo, pero sin ninguna intención de burla, sino con total amabilidad.

.

Nos habíamos quedado Octavia, Wells, Murphy, Bellamy, Finn y yo encerrados, otra vez, en aquella sala gigantesca. Se habían llevado también a Roan, cosa que agradecí inmensamente.

El silencio invadía toda la atmósfera, hasta que fue Murphy el que rompió tal tranquilidad.

—Entonces ¿cómo fue, Clarke? ¿Te torturaron para que nos delataras? Ah, espera, que yo te veo estupendamente. Es más, parece que te llevas tan bien con nuestros secuestradores que hasta quieres jugar a ser enfermera con ellos.

Murphy me clavaba la mirada con odio mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, pero no podía recriminárselo, en parte entendía su enfado.

—Eh, déjala en paz, tío —exclamó Finn interponiéndose entre nosotros dos—. Si no llega a ser por ellos, yo estaría muerto y posiblemente todos vosotros también.

— ¿De verdad lo estás diciendo en serio, Finn? —dijo Murphy riéndose sarcásticamente—. ¿Has borrado de tu mente la parte en la que nos obligaban a punta de pistola a seguirlos a donde ellos querían que fuésemos?

—Tú no eres el más indicado para dar lecciones de ética después de lo que hiciste hace cuatro noches —dijo Finn intencionadamente.

Octavia, Wells, Bellamy y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta. No creíamos que Finn le hubiera echado en cara eso a Murphy, ya que quedamos en no volver a hablar de ello nunca más. Pero ya era tarde, Finn había lanzado la bomba y sólo era cuestión de tiempo de que explotara.

Observé como Murphy estaba perdiendo los nervios. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Sabía cuál era el siguiente paso, pero Wells se adelantó y sujetó a Murphy.

—Calma. Venga tíos, no nos peleemos entre nosotros —expresó Wells agarrando fuertemente a Murphy de los brazos, ya que éste seguía rígido, con los puños apretados y mandando a fin una mirada desafiante.

Wells se llevó a Murphy hacia la mesa, para separarlo de Finn e intentar que se calmara. Finn, en cambio, se quedó con nosotros en el sofá, pero no quise decirle nada después de lo ocurrido.

Estuvimos un periodo de tiempo en silencio. Bellamy estaba pensativo, pero Octavia tenía el ceño fruncido mientras me miraba, parecía que quería decirme algo.

—Va, suéltalo —le dije para incitarla para que hablase. Octavia siempre me decía lo que pensaba, era lo que más me gustaba de ella.

—Clarke, sé que nunca nos traicionarías, pero Murphy tiene parte de razón, y eso que me cuesta reconocérselo. Quiero que nos expliques lo que ha pasado, Lincoln no parecía mala persona, ayudó a Bellamy, pero es que esto es como un secuestro y yo…

 _Boom_. Volvió a abrirse la puerta de la sala. Esta vez sólo se asomó una persona, era Gustus.

—Clarke, requieren tu presencia —dijo Gustus apartándose hacia un lado de la puerta para dejarme pasar por ella.

Todos me observaban confundidos, excepto Murphy que lo hacía con hostilidad.

Yo también estaba estupefacta ¿Qué querían de mí ahora? ¿Quién requería mi presencia?

Gustus me cogió del brazo y me condujo por los pasillos. Esos tramos me los conocía, ya había pasado por ellos. Al final nos paramos ante una puerta que me resultaba familiar. Gustus llamó a la puerta, la cual se abrió unos segundos después. Al otro lado se encontraba Lexa, recibiéndome con una camiseta blanca ajustada con escote. Llevaba también unos pantalones largos y anchos. Se supone que Lexa me tendría que imponer mucho más con el uniforme negro que se ponía para salir al exterior y con la serie de armas que tenía como accesorios, pero era de esta manera como iba vestida lo que me hacía ponerme mucho más nerviosa.

—Gracias Gustus, nos vemos mañana —dijo ella al hombre barbudo.

Después, Gustus el orangután desapareció por los pasillos.

Lexa vio mi cara de desconcierto, así que se dispuso a hablar.

—Pasa Clarke, creo que ya conoces mi habitación —se puso de lado para dejarme entrar. No me había dejado mucho sitio, así que al pasar, rocé sin querer mi brazo con sus pechos.

—Lexa, ¿necesitas algo de mí? —dije insegura, era una situación un tanto incómoda para mí.

Ella cerró la puerta detrás de mí y se situó justo en frente de mí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Tragué saliva. Después acercó una mano a mi cuello y con el dedo pulgar acarició el arañazo superficial que me había hecho ella con el cuchillo cuando me había amenazado hace un par de horas en ese mismo lugar.

Sus dedos estaban fríos, pero sus caricias me quemaban la garganta. Las piernas me temblaban, y simplemente me había quedado sin habla.

—Te voy a dar la oportunidad perfecta para que te puedas vengar de mí —dijo medio sonriendo y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba un botiquín de primeros auxilios.


	7. Capítulo 7: Corre

Miré el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba encima de la mesa, entonces supe a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

—Lexa, yo…

—Dijiste que sabías poner puntos —me cortó ella rápidamente.

—Sí, bueno, suturé a algún que otro paciente en prácticas…

— ¿Estudiabas medicina? —volvió a interrumpirme.

—No, no, enfermería —Cuando acabé de hablar, me miró de arriba abajo como si no se estuviera creyendo lo que oía.

—Me vale —dijo y seguidamente se sentó en la cama.

En ese momento no sabía si sentirme halagada porque me había dado el visto bueno o tomarme ese "me vale" como si dijera que no le quedaba otra que confiar en mis dudosas habilidades.

Me senté a su lado en la cama, no sin antes acercar la mesa para poder tener a mano todos los instrumentos que necesitaría para realizar la faena.

— ¿Cómo es que me pides a mí que te cosa la herida? ¿No tenéis a ningún médico aquí que pueda hacerlo? —pregunté mientras le quitaba la venda del brazo que llevaba puesta.

—Algo así. Es un veterinario, pero no quiero deberle nada a nadie y mucho menos a ese desagradecido —miró mi cara de confusión mientras le limpiaba el corte, y prosiguió—. Así funcionamos aquí, él me cura la herida y yo le debo un favor.

Agarré la aguja y el hilo y lo preparé todo para empezar a suturar.

—El trueque… —mascullé mientras le clavaba la aguja con suavidad. La miré para ver su reacción, pero ella permanecía impasible, como si no hubiera sentido absolutamente nada.

—Exacto. Todos aquí tenemos un trabajo, y es así como nos ganamos la comida. Pero el señor veterinario ya tiene una ocupación para ganarse el pan, y hace sus servicios de sanidad a parte para obtener unos beneficios extras —dijo Lexa con una mezcla de desprecio y asco.

Empezaba a entenderlo. Sentía la rabia de Lexa ya que aquel hombre estaba lucrándose de las personas que más lo necesitaban en este nuevo panorama donde la salud era tan importante. Y no, no quería imaginarme los favores que le pediría a una chica tan joven y atractiva como Lexa. Me percaté de cómo ella le daba mucha importancia a su… ¿honor? No sé si esa era la palabra correcta, pero lo que era innegable es que Lexa se hacía respetar entre esas paredes pese a su corta edad. No había más que ver cómo Gustus, un hombre fornido y temible, hacía lo que le pedía aquella chica mucho más joven que él sin vacilar; o cómo se enfrentó a Pike en dos ocasiones desacreditándole como líder. Aunque todavía no tenía muy claro si Pike era el verdadero líder después de todo.

Tenía apoyado su brazo en mi pierna y me sorprendió que aquello no me pusiera nerviosa, estaba tan concentrada en hacer mi trabajo bien e intentando hacerle el menor daño posible que no me había parado a pensar en que Lexa estaba tocando mi muslo. Desvié la mirada a su sugerente escote. Vale, retiro lo de que no me había puesto nerviosa...

—Bueno, entonces, según vuestras reglas, cuando termine de darte los puntos me deberás un favor ¿no? —dije levantando una ceja mientras me encontraba con sus ojos verdes que me miraban con curiosidad.

La idea de que Lexa me debiera algo se me hacía muy provocadora, pero entonces me acordé del veterinario y me dio un poco de grima pensar así, aunque yo nunca le pediría nada que ella no quisiera hacer. Nunca.

—Borra esa sonrisa de la cara, Clarke. Con ésto has pagado la deuda que me debías a mí —respondió desenfadada, parecía que le divertía la situación. Yo la miraba sin entender a qué se refería—. ¿O no te acuerdas de que os he salvado la vida a ti y a tus amigos?

De repente, vino a mi memoria de golpe todo lo que me había replicado Murphy hace alrededor de una o dos horas.

—Lexa, hay algo que no entiendo todavía —traspasé la piel de nuevo con la aguja— ¿Por qué nos secuestrasteis a Finn y a mí?

—Porque creíamos que veníais de Arkadia—dijo fríamente. Su cambio brusco de humor me provocó un nudo en la garganta.

Arkadia, habían pronunciado esa palabra un par de veces, pero nunca me había parado a pensar en ello.

—Nosotros no somos de allí…

—Indra y yo sabemos que no sois de allí —me interrumpió—, pero Pike no confía tan fácilmente, por eso muchas veces prefiere matar a gente inocente que arriesgarse a equivocarse. Como él dice, mejor prevenir que curar.

—Pero… ¿Qué es Arkadia? —dije a la vez que Lexa me miraba dubitativa.

—Cuanto menos sepas, mejor. Así tenéis más posibilidades de que Pike realmente crea que no venís de allí. Ya te lo explicaré en su momento.

Tanto misterio me estaba matando, pero no quería presionarla para que me lo contara. Si ella estaba diciendo la verdad, había arriesgado muchísimo por ayudarnos. Terminé de suturar, ella me dio las gracias y llamó a Gustus para que me condujera hasta la sala donde estaba mi gente.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos abrieron las puertas y entraron varios hombres junto con Pike. Reconocí a Lincoln, Lexa, Anya e Indra.

—Hoy empezaréis el trabajo. Si queréis comer, tendréis que sudar para conseguirlo, así son nuestras reglas —explicó Pike andando de un lado a otro—. Os damos esta oportunidad para que os podáis integrar en nuestra comunidad, así que espero que la aprovechéis.

Parecía que Indra había conseguido calmar los humos de Pike después de todo, no era una mala noticia, aunque notaba las caras largas de mis amigos, sobre todo el mosqueo de Murphy.

—Para ello seréis supervisados por las personas que os trajeron aquí —dijo Pike refiriéndose a Indra y compañía.

En aquel momento recordé una de las normas que me dijo Lexa: "Si yo te encuentro, yo me hago cargo de ti." Bien jugado.

—Por último deciros que tengáis extrema precaución, estos días una nueva horda de _caníbales_ se ha presentado y todavía tenemos que reforzar el cercado —informó Pike, y dejó de hablar por fin.

Lincoln dio un paso al frente y le dio una señal a Octavia para que le siguiera. Ella nos dedicó una mirada llena de preocupación.

Bellamy le tocó irse con Indra, y Murphy siguió a Anya.

Y, cómo no, a mí me tocaba irme con Lexa… y también a Wells.

Pero Finn se quedó en la habitación, mientras los demás salíamos. Mierda, Finn había sido encontrado por Pike, así que era de su "propiedad".

Lexa nos llevó a Wells y a mí a la azotea. Había tres hombres armados montando guardia. También tenían varias placas solares desperdigadas por aquel sitio. Eso explicaba la luminosidad del edificio. Si tenían electricidad, podría ser un buen sitio en el que vivir.

Lexa nos hizo cargar unos sacos de cemento que había amontonados, entre otras cosas, y llevarlo con las carretillas a la planta baja, fuera del edificio. Ella permanecía impasible, no parecía la misma chica con la que hablé la noche anterior.

Estuve mirando los alrededores del edificio donde nos encontrábamos, y me di cuenta de que estábamos en las afueras de Macon. Y que donde estábamos viviendo podría ser una fábrica (o lo fue en su anterior vida).

Habían construido una valla con tablones de madera sujetos por unos pivotes oblicuos, un tanto inestable, alrededor de una zona donde había ventanas en las paredes del edificio. Supongo que servía para que los caminantes no pudieran romper aquellos cristales y entraran así en la construcción.

Podía oír a esas aberraciones detrás de la valla, arañándola.

De repente, todo pasó muy deprisa. Wells se resbaló y volcó la carretilla con los sacos de cemento. Éstos golpearon uno de los pivotes que estaba mal fijado al suelo, haciendo que el tablón de madera se desplazase. Los caminantes oyeron aquel ruido y empezaron a reunirse en ese punto, empujando fuertemente hasta derribar definitivamente el tablón y comenzaron a entrar.

Uno de los hombres de Pike se encontraba abajo con nosotros, sacó la pistola pero no le dio tiempo a disparar ya que dos _caminantes_ se echaron encima de él. Se le cayó el arma al suelo, así que rápidamente la cogí mientras observaba como agonizaba entre mordiscos y borbotones de sangre.

Su grito de dolor me retumbó en la cabeza. Era el aullido de la muerte. Los hombres de la azotea estaban disparando, pero lo que conseguían era atraer con el sonido de los disparos a más y más _caminantes_ que entraban por el hueco de la valla.

Estábamos atrapados entre la valla y la pared de cristales. La puerta para entrar al edificio estaba bloqueada por los _caminantes_.

Entonces Lexa reaccionó y se encaramó a uno de los tablones de madera, pero era el que estaba más alejado del hueco por donde seguían colándose los _caminantes_.

—¡Vamos! ¡Saltad! —dijo y desapareció por el otro lado de la valla.

Ya lo entendía, el hombre que estaba siendo devorado por los caníbales nos había servido como distracción ya que con sus gritos llamaba la atención de los _caminantes_ , así que nosotros aprovecharíamos para escapar.

Salté la maldita valla y Wells me imitó.

Al otro lado estaba Lexa, acuchillando a los caníbales que se iban acercando. Había muchísimos ya que estaban siendo atraídos por los continuos disparos. Se iban a abalanzar hacia nosotros, teníamos que huir.

Corrimos entre las calles de la ciudad, pero no había ni un solo lugar que no estuviera infestado de esos bichos. Íbamos sin rumbo, esquivando cada cuerpo putrefacto que nos perseguía.

De repente, Wells se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Empezó arrastrarse por el suelo pero un _caminante_ le agarró el pie y le mordió en el tobillo.

Se le desencajó la mandíbula mientras gritaba de terror.

Se aproximaban más _caníbales_ por detrás de nosotros y se dirigían famélicos hacia mi amigo. Fui a por él, pero Lexa me detuvo.

—Clarke, no puedes hacer nada por él —tiró de mí para seguir adelante.

Wells luchaba por quitarse de encima al segundo caminante que le intentaba hincar los dientes en la cara.

—¡Corre, Clarke! ¡Corre! —chilló.

Y le obedecí.

Nos perdimos entre las callejuelas, hasta que nos vimos rodeadas por completo. No podíamos avanzar. Eran tantos que luchar contra ellos sería morir absurdamente.

Repentinamente, Lexa corrió hacia nuestra izquierda, donde se situaba un pequeño cobertizo de metal que tenía la puerta entornada. No me había percatado de la existencia de su arma hasta que la desenfundó. Con la vara, se abrió camino entre los muertos vivientes hasta llegar al cobertizo.

Entramos en él y ella encasquilló la puerta con la vara.

Unos rayos de luz entraban por los resquicios de la puerta.

Perfecto, ahora sí que estábamos bien jodidas.

* * *

 **Subiré el Capítulo 8 en breves. Ya os explicaré el porqué en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Un saludo!**


	8. Capítulo 8: La Luna

Las paredes metálicas resonaban por los impactos. O la puerta cedía con el peso de los _caníbales_ que aporreaban continuamente la única salida, o era cuestión de tiempo que muriésemos allí de sed y de hambre.

Los había visto antes, nunca se cansaban. Los ruidos y gruñidos atraían cada vez más y más _caminantes_ que provocaban el colapso de la calle, rodeando el cobertizo y pisoteando todo brillo de esperanza. Nunca se rendían.

Lexa y yo nos miramos y las dos supimos que había llegado nuestro fin. No había escapatoria.

Ambas teníamos la respiración acelerada. Me senté en el suelo y apoyé la espalda contra la pared. Ella hizo lo mismo situándose en frente de mí.

El cansancio se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo; estaba cansada de huir, de luchar, de enamorarme de cada persona que formaba parte de mi vida y luego acabar perdiéndola de la manera más injusta.

Eso, eso era lo que más me destrozaba por dentro, amar y perder. Y me sentía aterrada porque a lo que más miedo tenía era a no poder recordar sus nombres, sus caras, el sonido de sus voces, no poder acordarme de cuáles eran sus colores favoritos, el olor de su ropa o las charlas triviales o filosóficas que mantuvimos. Tenía miedo de olvidar.

Volví a mirar a la chica que tenía en frente, recorriendo cada milímetro de su rostro. Quería deleitarme con sus facciones imperfectas llenas de cicatrices y heridas de guerra, su piel sucia recubierta de sangre de aquellos seres sin nombre, sus pequeñas arrugas formando vagas olas en la frente, sus labios escamados sedientos de saliva. Pero para mí era un rostro sorprendentemente precioso y, sobre todo, era el último que volvería a ver.

Yo seguía sosteniendo la pistola en la mano. La acariciaba con ternura.

Tenía miedo de olvidar porque, si lo hacía, estaría abandonando todo lo que fui en mi anterior vida, todo lo que tuve y a quien estuvo a mi lado. Dejaría de ser yo misma.

— ¿Clarke?

No sabía si me lo acababa de imaginar o es que ella había vuelto a pronunciar mi nombre. Su voz era tan reconfortante, me gustaba como sonaba en ella.

Después de recorrer con la mirada sus pulidos rasgos, me atreví a observar los ojos de Lexa. Quería perderme en sus infinitas profundidades. Quería que el color verde celeste de su iris me recordara al cielo más majestuoso que no tuve la oportunidad de contemplar jamás. Quería ver las estrellas en ellos. Quería grabar en mis retinas el último recuerdo que nunca más se reproduciría en mi memoria. Pero aquel recuerdo sería especial, pues no se vería tentado por la voracidad del tiempo porque jamás podría caer en el olvido.

Cerré los ojos para guardarlo en mi mente. Inspiré. Me puse la pistola en la sien.

Iba a apretar el gatillo, estaba preparada. Moriría siendo yo misma, Clarke, o lo poco que quedaba de ella.

— ¡Clarke!

Pero Lexa se abalanzó contra mí y me arrebató la pistola junto con mi única escapatoria.

Arrojó el arma al suelo, lejos de nosotras, y empezó a zarandearme bruscamente.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —me gritó. No la había visto nunca tan alterada, me miraba con rabia y le brillaban los ojos.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Todo se acabó! —vocee. Me cubrí la cara con las manos y me tomé unos segundos para calmarme—. No pienso convertirme en una de esas cosas. No soy un monstruo —Las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse por mis mejillas.

Al escucharme, se paró y se arrodilló ante mí colocándose entre mis piernas. Yo seguía sentada en el suelo, intentando no llorar. Ella me acarició el mentón y lo alzó para obligarme a mirar sus cautivadoras pupilas.

Entonces conseguí ver su conmoción. Vislumbré como en aquel cielo verdoso que parecía en calma, estaba a punto de desatarse una imparable tempestad. Bajó la mirada y un segundo después se lanzó hacia mi boca.

Sentí cómo me devoraba mientras echaba su cuerpo sobre el mío. Con vehemencia, arañé sus caderas y tiré de ellas para juntarla más a mí. Quería tenerla en contacto con todo mi cuerpo. Yo también estaba hambrienta, necesitaba saborear cada rincón de su piel. Nuestras bocas se separaron y aproveché para degustar su yugular.

Mi lengua recorría su cuello desenfrenadamente haciendo que ella soltara un gemido ahogado. Enredó sus manos en mi melena y tiró gentilmente de ella para separarme de su garganta y fundirnos de nuevo en un beso apasionado.

Lexa aumentó el ritmo considerablemente, me cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta y me levantó. Después me embistió con fuerza contra la pared sin dejar de besarme.

Agarró mis muñecas y las inmovilizó contra la pared colocándolas por encima de mi cabeza. Empezó a lamerme el cuello y subió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja donde me mordió suavemente.

—Lexa… —susurré casi sin fuerzas, me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Lexa paró un momento al escuchar su nombre, pero al cabo de unos segundos continuó más ardiente que antes. Presionaba sus caderas contra las mías y eso me excitaba aún más, quería sentirla dentro de mí.

Estaba ocurriendo todo tan deprisa que me costaba procesarlo. Sentía la respiración acelerada de Lexa en los labios y eso me enloquecía.

Me desató el botón del pantalón con una sola mano y la introdujo en su interior. Comenzó a acariciarme el clítoris con delicadeza. Inmediatamente se me cortó la respiración, pero después salió de mi boca un gemido de placer.

Lexa observó mi reacción y seguidamente masajeó el clítoris de nuevo, incrementando la rapidez de sus movimientos. Yo movía mis caderas para conseguir más fricción con sus dedos.

Ella se detuvo. Sacó su mano de mi entrepierna y, clavándome los ojos, se llevó dos dedos a su boca y los chupó. Después volvió a meter su mano en el pantalón y, pasando por mi clítoris, se fue abriendo paso por los pliegues húmedos de mi sexo y me penetró. Ahogó mis gemidos con un beso en el cual nuestras lenguas se buscaban ansiosamente la una a la otra. Incrementó sus embestidas mientras que con su dedo pulgar estimulaba mi clítoris erecto.

No tardé mucho en correrme y al terminar, acabé exhausta y sujetándome al cuello de Lexa como podía. Casi no podía tenerme en pie por la intensidad que había acabado de sentir. Nunca había experimentado nada igual.

Posé mi cabeza en su clavícula mientras ella me acariciaba la cintura. Me descolgué de su cuello y bajé las manos para desabrochar el cierre de su pantalón.

Pero, de repente, Lexa sujetó mis manos impidiéndome que continuara.

—Eh, princesa —murmulló de la forma más dulce posible. Después llevó una mano a mi rostro y lo levantó para examinarlo.

Ella retiró la mano que seguía dentro de mí lentamente.

Me miró con ternura. Las lágrimas caían por mis pómulos y no podía evitar parar. Intenté de nuevo desabrocharle el pantalón, quería devolverle a Lexa lo que me había hecho sentir, pero ella apartó mis brazos de su entrepierna con delicadeza.

Después juntó su frente con la mía y me intentó limpiar las lágrimas con sus dedos.

Era tan… tan gentil.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me atrajo a su hombro. Yo me escondí entre su cuello. El olor de su cabello me calmó un poco.

Acabamos sentadas en el suelo. Mi cabeza descansaba en su regazo; ella tocaba los mechones de mi pelo, como si estuviera amansando a una fiera, aunque en realidad yo no era más que un cachorro asustado.

Ambas mirábamos en la misma dirección donde justo se encontraba el cañón de la pistola que nos apuntaba amenazante sobre el suelo.

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltada por un continuo pitido. Inexplicablemente me había dormido sobre las piernas de Lexa, quien también se había alarmado con aquel sonido.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Parece el claxon de un coche —dijo Lexa, pero de pronto, le empezaron a brillar los ojos—. Clarke, podría ser nuestra oportunidad de escapar.

Dios mío, tenía razón. Si la bocina del coche seguía sonando, los caminantes se apartarían de la puerta y se dirigirían hacia el vehículo dejándonos vía libre.

No tenía ni idea de cómo empezó a sonar eso, pero descartaba que fuera alguien quien lo estaba haciendo sonar ya que la ciudad estaba desierta de gente.

Pero daba igual, lo importante es que seguía aquel sonido y teníamos que aprovecharlo antes de que parara.

Los golpes de la puerta empezaron a cesar y oíamos cómo se alejaban los gemidos de los caminantes. Estaba funcionando.

Cogí la pistola del suelo y me situé al lado de Lexa.

— ¿Preparada? —dijo disponiéndose a desbloquear la puerta. Yo asentí.

Lexa abrió la salida con cuidado para asegurarse de que no había ningún caminante por los alrededores.

—Se están yendo hacia el coche —susurró mientras sonreía.

Salimos despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido para que aquellas bestias no se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia.

La oleada de caminantes se dirigían hacia una furgoneta blanca de donde se suponía que estaba sonando el claxon. Pero, de repente, divisé a alguien dentro de ella, y parecía estar vivo.

Era Wells.

Creo que me miró y sonrió tristemente, o a lo mejor me lo había imaginado y él simplemente mantenía una mirada perdida hacia el infinito.

Lexa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba presenciando.

—Clarke, tenemos que irnos, no hay nada que hacer —me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí.

Eché un último vistazo a esa dirección y vi cómo se zarandeaba la furgoneta por los continuos golpeteos de los caminantes, había casi un centenar, o incluso más.

Me separé de Lexa y saqué la pistola. Apunté a Wells a la cabeza. Estaba bastante lejos y seguramente necesitaría más de un disparo para acertar.

— ¡No! Escucharían el disparo —explicó Lexa intentado que entrara en razón.

Ya lo había abandonado una vez, ya lo había visto morir devorado una vez. ¿Se suponía que tendría que volver a hacerlo?

Me temblaba el pulso. Tragué saliva mientras bajaba la pistola.

Echamos a correr para volver a casa, pero en el fondo sentía cómo gran parte de mi hogar se desvanecía en aquella furgoneta.

* * *

Conseguimos llegar después de una larga caminata sorteando a los muertos vivientes.

Seguía habiendo caminantes alrededor de la fábrica, pero había menos cantidad. Tampoco existía la valla. En cambio habían tabicado los ventanales que correspondían a esa zona.

Para colarnos en el edificio, Lexa me condujo hasta un lugar donde no había una gran cantidad de _caníbales_. Con su arma rompió el cráneo de unos pocos. Después silbó para llamar la atención de uno de los hombres que estaba vigilando en la azotea. Esperamos un rato allí, hasta que un grupo de gente con armas de fuego salió del edificio en nuestra busca y nos llevaron al interior.

Había bastante gente recibiéndonos. Octavia me abrazó, el que estaba en el fondo no sabía si era Bellamy… La cabeza me daba muchas vueltas y me estaba mareando.

"¿Dónde está Wells?" oí decir a lo lejos. Comencé a ver borroso, perdí el equilibrio. Intenté buscar algo en lo que apoyarme pero antes de hacerlo me desmayé.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en una cama. Estaba sola en la habitación, pero lo agradecía ya que no quería hablar con nadie. Necesitaba tener un momento conmigo misma.

Me dolía la cabeza, así que me llevé la mano a la frente y palpé una brecha. Me lo habría hecho al perder el conocimiento.

Me levanté y reconocí el lugar donde me encontraba. Era la habitación de Lexa.

Salí de allí evitando encontrarme con alguien por el camino puesto que no me apetecía mantener ninguna conversación.

Las tripas me rugían, quizás fue por eso el motivo de mi desmayo. Hacía alrededor de un día que no me llevaba algo a la boca. Excepto los labios de Lexa.

Decidí ir a la azotea, necesitaba estar sola.

Cuando subí allí, vi a Lincoln sentado en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y apoyando el peso de su espalda sobre ambos brazos. A su lado se encontraba una escopeta, así que supuse que le tocaba el turno de noche para vigilar los alrededores.

Estaba contemplando embelesado la oscuridad del cielo. Dudé en si debía acercarme a él o dejarlo tranquilo, pero no tenía fuerzas para bajar de nuevo al interior del edificio y tener que enfrentarme a mis amigos… Necesitaba urgentemente tomar el aire, necesitaba estar fuera y dejar la mente en blanco.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —le pregunté por si quería rechazar mi presencia.

—Pues claro —me dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo. Me coloqué a su lado.

Y no cruzamos ni una palabra más, algo que agradecí profundamente. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasamos allí observando los infinitos puntos centelleantes que se disponían desordenadamente entre las tinieblas.

Él estaba tan concentrado que parecía que había conseguido traspasar los confines del universo con la mirada. Y en sus pupilas vi cómo quería captar todos los detalles de aquella noche.

Quién sabe, quizás podría ser la última vez que disfrutáramos del resplandor de la luna.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! Iba a hacer un capítulo más largo de lo normal (es decir, juntando éste capítulo con el anterior) pero al final me he decantado por dividirlo en dos por si se hacía muy pesado. He hecho ésto porque posiblemente no pueda subir en unos cuantos días ya que tengo trabajos y exámenes que hacer.**

 **Por otro lado, muchísimas gracias a los que seguir la historia y los que os molestáis en comentar! Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis, me lo podéis decir sin tapujos como ya dije en el primer capítulo.**

 **NOTA: SPOILER DEL EPISODIO 3X09 DE THE 100** **(saltaos el párrafo si no lo habéis visto, luego no digáis que no avisé** **) : Ya tenía escrito la parte en la que Clarke desea ver por última vez el cielo y como no puede, para imaginárselo se fija en los ojos de Lexa, pero al ver el último episodio que habían echado de The 100 (3x09), no me pude resistir y tuve que meter a Lincoln al final del capítulo observando el cielo, al igual que había hecho al morir en la serie, y así podría unir ambas ideas. Dicha escena me ha impactado bastante, y creo que es una de las mejores de la serie, cada detalle está muy bien cuidado y me ha trasmitido una oleada de sentimientos, así que he querido hacer una especie de "homenaje" a su personaje.**

 **Canciones que me han ayudado a escribir partes de éste capítulo, por si a alguno os interesa:**

 **- _This Will Destroy You - They Move On Tracks Of Never-Ending Light_**

 **- _Elias - Cloud_ (Esta es la que suena al final del capítulo 3x09)**

 ** _May we meet again._ _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim._**


End file.
